


Grocery Shopping

by omichaos



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is jealous, Awkwardness, Cartinelli - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Jealousy, Peggy is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omichaos/pseuds/omichaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's tired of eating nothing but the food Howard left behind, so she makes Peggy come grocery shopping with her.  Peggy's used to men flirting with her, but is completely oblivious when it's a woman instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumblr user blizzardphoenix. Blame her.

As big of a pain in Peggy's ass Howard was, it couldn't be said that he wasn't trying to make amends.  While the incredibly large and rent-free house didn't make up for everything Howard has put Peggy through, it certainly added a dent into the ever-growing list of favors he owed her.  Allowing Angie to live with her was only icing on the cake.  The two women had become fast friends due to Angie's stubbornness to keep Peggy around combined with their low tolerance for the sexism they were faced with everyday and their headstrong and determined attitudes towards their work.  Having Angie live with her was a much easier decision than Peggy expected.  Since losing her former roommate, she was apprehensive of even living in the same building as Angie at first.  However, now that Angie knew about her actual job, it only made sense for them to live together.  After all, she had to keep the one civilian who knew classified government information safe.

Angie, however, was feeling anything but safe at the moment.  How could she?  She and Peggy have been living in this gigantic house for almost a week and they still haven't gone grocery shopping.  Honestly, how long did Peggy expect her to live off of Howard's bachelor food?  It was bad enough that she had to make scrambled eggs every day at the automat, but now she had to eat them for breakfast every morning too?  She left Peggy little passive-aggressive signs, of course - burning her toast just a little bit, lying about being out of tea when she visited the automat, and even purposely eating one of Peggy's leftover slices of pie that she brought home.  The days until her day off seemed long and drawn out, but when that day finally came, she put her foot down.  She and Peggy were going grocery shopping if it was the last thing they did.  Angie woke up and got dressed, putting on a little bit of makeup and doing her hair before walking down the hall to Peggy's room and banging on the door.

Peggy only groaned and buried her face into her pillow as Angie knocked on her door.  It was the weekend, so she didn't have to go anywhere, allowing her the opportunity to sleep in.  One habit that neither her military training nor her life of espionage and government work could shake was that Peggy slept like the dead.  On a good day, it would take her about ten minutes to get out of bed after her alarm went off. On days like today, however, the alarm might as well have been nonexistent.

This didn't stop Angie as she let out an annoyed sigh and barged into the room, her arms crossed.  "Get up, English," she demanded, hitting her with one of the many pillows on the oversized bed.

Peggy rolled over and gave Angie a surprised look, drawing the covers up to hide her nightgown.  "Angie, what are you-"

"Up," Angie repeated impatiently, "We're going grocery shopping."

Peggy's look of surprise was replaced with one of confusion.  "Grocery shopping?" she asked, her brow furrowed and her head tilted to the side.  If Angie wasn't going crazy from lack of decent food, she would have found it cute.  Who was she kidding?  She already found it cute.

"You heard me.  I can't live like this anymore.  I'm Italian, god dammit.  You can't expect me to live my life without being able to cook and eat the food of my people.  I could handle it when we were at the Griffith and I didn't have a kitchen or a choice, but now I've got this giant kitchen and I'm practically turning into my mother.  You're literally killing me, English," Angie said and threw her hands up in the air, her usual dramatic flair showing through.

Peggy sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed.  "You woke me up to go grocery shopping," she said, giving Angie a pointed glare.

"Yup," Angie replied, unfazed by the death glare sent her way, "Now get up and get dressed.  I'll call Mr. Fancy and have him drive us.  I'm gonna show you what real food tastes like and you'll see that I was right all along," she said with a grin before leaving Peggy's room, giving her some privacy to get dressed.

* * *

 

That was how, about an hour and a half later, Peggy found herself in a grocery store with a very full shopping cart as Angie eagerly pulled things off of the shelves and put them in the already overflowing cart.  Even though Peggy was reluctant to get out of bed at first, she was happy that Angie had dragged her out grocery shopping.  Having spent years in the army, Peggy did not find making sure her food tasted good to be a necessity.  As long as she had food, who was she to complain?  That was one of the reasons why she had never bothered learning how to cook.  Still, if Angie insisted on making an authentic Italian dinner for her, she wasn't going to stop her.  Besides, it was fun just to watch Angie's excitement as she gathered all of the ingredients she would need to cook for the next few days.  Peggy loved seeing Angie's entire face light up as she described her mother's homemade meatballs and how she had begged for the recipe when she moved out of the house.

"I'm tellin' ya, Pegs, you're never gonna want to eat another meatball again," Angie said with a big smile as she came back to the cart with a bag of flour, "They are so good, you'll practically lick the plate clean."

Peggy laughed softly, shaking her head in amusement.  "I don't doubt it," she said, looking at the overflowing shopping cart, "Is this everything?"

Angie put her hands on her hips, inspecting the contents of the cart.  "Yeah, I guess so. I can always come back for some other stuff if we forgot anything."

The two women made their way over to the checkout.  The woman behind the counter, a blonde by the name of Dianne, smiled at Peggy, looking her over in a manner not so subtle.  "Hi," she greeted, ignoring Angie completely, "You ready to check out?"

Peggy nodded, smiling.  If she noticed the way Dianne was looking at her, she didn't say anything about it.  "Yes, we're ready."

Dianne gave Peggy a smile that made Angie's blood boil.  "You English?" she asked, putting the groceries in bags, "Your accent's gorgeous."

As the two of them launched into a conversation Angie stood behind Peggy so she wouldn't see the way she glared daggers at the cashier, not that it was effective since she was practically ignoring Angie's existence completely in favor of chatting up Peggy.  Honestly, how rude could the woman get?  Didn't she know better than to flirt with another girl's crush?  Was there no decency left in this world?

"Alright, it looks like we're done here.  Come on, Pegs!  Don't wanna keep Mr. Fancy waiting!" Angie said once all of their groceries were bagged and practically dragged her friend out of the grocery store.  When she turned her head and saw the cashier wink at Peggy, she scowled.  She suddenly didn't feel like cooking anymore.

* * *

Once Jarvis dropped off the two women and their groceries back at the house, Peggy sat by the counter and watched as Angie got right to work, setting out the ingredients for the spaghetti and meatballs.  While it was a lot more time consuming to make pasta from scratch, it was a good way for Angie to occupy her hands and her thoughts and not think about that dumb cashier making goo-goo eyes at Peggy.  Who did she think she was, being all tall and pretty and into her crush?  Well, to be fair, who wouldn't be into Peggy?  But still!  It was the principle of the matter.

"Um, Angie?" Peggy said, interrupting the other woman's silent rant, "I know I'm no chef, but please be careful of your fingers."

Angie looked down to see that during her internal monologue, she had completely forgotten about what she was doing and was dangerously close to nicking her finger.  "Oh," she said before curling her fingers the way her mother taught her to.  This woman would literally be the death of her.

"Angie?" Peggy asked again, now appearing to be pensive instead of concerned, "Do you remember the cashier earlier today?  At the grocery store?"

Angie resisted the very strong urge to scowl.  "Yeah, what about her?" she asked, hoping her tone didn't sound as bitter to Peggy as it did to her.

"Was she...flirting with me?"

Unable to help herself, Angie tipped her head back, laughing.  "You seriously didn't notice?" she asked, both amused and relieved.  That probably meant that Peggy wasn't flirting back, "The girl was ten seconds away from literally throwing herself at you!"

Peggy's brow furrowed.  "What do you mean?"

Angie grinned.  "I mean she thought you were pretty, English.  She made it pretty damn obvious too."

Peggy blushed, laughing softly as well.  "I didn't think it was that obvious."

Angie started to laugh once more.  "It was pretty obvious."

"I thought she was just being friendly," Peggy insisted.

For safety's sake, Angie stopped cutting the pasta as she laughed, shaking her head.  "You know, Pegs, for a super secret spy and all, you're pretty oblivious."

"I am not!" Peggy defended, "I'm just not used to women flirting with me!  She was a lot more subtle!"

Angie raised an eyebrow.  "No, English, men are just not subtle at all.  She was only slightly more subtle than a man.  She still couldn't have been more obvious if she stood up on the counter, said she was a queer, and try to plant one on you on the spot.  Not that I would blame her, of course."

Peggy paused for a moment, mulling over Angie words.  A grin broke out on her face.  "Angie, did you just flirt with me?"

Angie grinned right back.  "Have been since the day we met, but thanks for noticing."

Peggy smirked, leaning closer.  "Shame I never noticed.  Had I known, I would've reciprocated."

Angie nearly dropped the knife.

* * *

By the time the spaghetti and meatballs were finished, it was just about lunch time.  Angie gave Peggy a nice big serving, giving her the majority of the meatballs, before grabbing a plate for herself.  She smiled at the way Peggy took one bite of a meatball and closed her eyes, moaning happily at the taste.  Peggy dug into her food with vigor, her cheeks puffing out when her mouth was completely full, making Angie laugh softly.  When Peggy swallowed, Angie leaned forward to wipe a bit of sauce off of her cheek.  As Peggy turned her head at the last second and captured Angie's lips with hers, Angie silently thanked the flirty cashier.  They were definitely going grocery shopping more often.

 

 


End file.
